


The Gynecologist

by RovakPotter82



Series: Reylo Forever [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is Rey's Boss, Ben is a doctor, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Doctor/Patient, Engineer Rey, F/M, First Order is a sex toy company, Office Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, gynecological doctor appointment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Rey has never been to a gynecologist before.  She hopes that Dr. Leia Organa Solo is a good doctor.  Unfortunately, a misunderstanding on her part, she gets Dr. Benjamin Solo, Leia's son, who looks suspiciously like her boss whom she had sex with in his office, on his desk.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Forever [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650100
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	The Gynecologist

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my mind has gone to a very dirty place, it's so good. I think this one shot has the most sex I have written in it.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters. Unfortunately.

Rey let out a nervous sigh as she sat on the exam table. She wore a hospital gown that she tied up in the front and nothing else. For the first time in her life, a stranger was going to see her vagina. Well, maybe the second stranger. The first one happened a month ago at a Christmas party at her work place. Working at a company that specializes in women's pleasures wasn't what Rey had in mind when she came to New York after graduating, but the First Order of Pleasure was a Fortune 500 company and their founder and CEO Kylo Ren was in the top Forbes list of being one of the richest man in the country. They were in need of engineers. First Order designed and sold deluxe vibrators and dildos, along with other sexual pleasure needs for women. Kylo Ren knew what made women tick and Rey herself was the proud owner of their latest dildo vibrator, the Silencer. It pulsed, vibrated, thrust and swirled with ten different settings and was guaranteed to make a woman cum so hard, she doesn't even hear herself cry out. Rey gave it a five star review her first time using it.

It wasn't like Rey slept around a lot. Her only experience with a man was about a month ago, sleeping with her boss, Kylo Ren, at the office Christmas party. In her defense, she was drunk. They both were. She was just glad he had some sense to put on a condom before he shoved that massive cock into her. He ruined other men for her. Hell, he ruined her fancy new sex toy for her. Kylo Rey was gorgeous and sexy. He interviewed her personally for the engineering and design job she was up for. He hired her on the spot. She was good with the math, too. A lot of work goes into designing and building the perfect sex toy. 

Kylo Ren was also very secretive. He didn't work at First Order Pleasure every day. He was absent on Tuesdays and Thursdays, leaving the day to day grunt work to his CFO, Hux. She wondered what he had did during his days off. Probably had sex with other women. In the month since the Christmas party, Kylo Ren hadn't given her the time of day. Again, he was drunk that night, so he probably didn't remember. 

But Rey did. She remembered every single detail.

One month ago.......

Rey sighed after she downed what was probably her fifth cup of Christmas punch at her work's holiday party. Her Christmas green dress hugged her in all the right places and it paired nicely with her red shoes. Since getting the job at First Order of Pleasure, a company that mainly designed and made pleasure sex toys for women, she had kept to herself. She was a girl from England, with an Engineering Degree from MIT. She only got to go with a full ride scholarship. She worked two jobs to keep up with housing expenses and books for her classes. She lived on campus her first year of school, staying in the dorms during the holiday breaks because she didn't have the money to fly back to England. She didn't really need to go to England. She had no family over there.

She was an orphan. She was a nobody.

Working at First Order of Pleasure wasn't her ideal job, but they paid rather well and for the first time in Rey's life, she had more money than she knew what to do with. Within a year of working for First Order, she had paid off the student loan debt she wracked up and was caught up with her bills. She now owned her own apartment and was making a life here. A work visa was hers as long as she had a job.

Rey was drunk before the party was over and she remembered she had to go to her office, being a lead engineer in the company she got one, to fetch something. She let out a sigh as she walked into it and then cursed when she realized she had not gone into her little office. This was the CEO and founder's office, Kylo Ren. “Oh, bloody hell, I gone into the wrong office,” she said.

“So it would seem,” a voice said causing her to gasp and drop her glass of Christmas punch. 

“Oh, fuckin' Hell,” she said and turned to see Kylo Ren himself sitting on a couch looking through papers. Was he working during the Christmas party? Christmas was like a week away and here was the boss of the biggest sex toy making company in the world working. “Are you working?” she asked.

“Yes, I am. Just because it's Christmas, doesn't mean the company stops running,” he said. 

“Right,” she said.

“Oh, you're one of our engineers in the BB-8 model,” he said.

“I'm your lead engineer period, Mr. Ren. The BB-8 vibrator was my design,” she said with a proud smile. Yeah, she was drunk.

“Are you drunk?”

“Not nearly enough,” she said. “Doesn't the CEO have a liquor cabinet in his office?” she asked and he smiled.

Before she knew it, Rey was drinking some rather good tasting whiskey with her boss. She was already drunk and it only took him twenty minutes to catch up to her. “Anyone ever tell you you have a beautiful smile?” he asked and she laughed. “Your laugh isn't half bad either,” he commented before kissing her. It froze her up and he pulled away from her, afraid he might have gone too far. “Sorry, I....” She cut him off with a kiss and they turned into each other. Rey let out a moan feeling his massive hands flex on her bare thigh. The same hands she watched while in meetings with him. 

Their make out session went from the couch to his glass table desk that he pressed her against. “So, my lead engineer have anything at home from this company? Used your employee discount?” he asked and she moaned.

“I have the Silencer,” she said and he moaned in delight.

“You know, I modeled it after myself,” he said and she gasped out as he kissed a weak spot on her neck that she didn't even know she had. “Of course, I couldn't do my whole length,” he said and she shriek when he picked her up, swiped things off with one swing of his arm and laid her out on top of his desk. He reached under her dress and found the lace panties she wore underneath. She was sure they were soaked through. 

“Mr. Ren....”

“If you're going to call out my name, it's Kylo, got it?” he asked and she nodded before she pulled up the skirt of her dress. He pulled her over to the edge and he fit himself in between her open thighs. She moaned out feeling two of fingers enter her. 

“Fuck,” she gasped out and she clenched down on them. 

“God, you feel tight. I should add another finger to stretch you out for my cock,” he said and she gasped out as a third finger entered her. Then all three were pumped in and out of her while his thumb massaged her clit.

“Kylo,” she moaned, trying to move with his fingers.

“That's it, sweetheart,” he said as he reached down and began to undo his pants. Her fleeting moans and groans echoed through his office. “I may never be able to sit at this desk again. You going to come, sweetheart?”

“YesI'mgoingtocome,” she said in a sharp intake of breath. She heard his pants drop and the anticipation of his cock going into her set her off. She gasped out a moan worthy of the First Order of Pleasure CEO bringing her off with just his fingers. “FUCK!” She cried out as she came and she was sure she came all over his fingers, his hands and his desk. 

“Fuck,” he gasped out. He reached over and opened a box. To her astonishment, he had the clarity to get a condom. She hadn't even asked him about a condom. Kylo ripped open the condom with his teeth and rolled it onto his hard cock. He hitched her hips up and lined himself up to her entrance. It was then Rey realized that this was going to be her first time with a man. She was going to loss her virginity to her boss.

Rey let out a moan as he breached her and his cock, longer and thicker than the dildo part of her Silencer vibrator, was thrust into her. She cried out as he took her virginity, but he kept going until he was all inside of her. “Fuck,” she breathed out and he chuckled as he got her to wrap her legs around his waist. Not giving her time to take a breather or to think, Kylo began to thrust into her. Rey let out a shaky breath as the cock inside of her worked her vagina. He was huge. God, how did he fit into her? “Fuck, baby, you're so tight,” Kylo gasped out as he thrust his hips into her. “You doing good?” 

“Don't stop,” she said. The desk groaned with each of Kylo's thrusts into her and grabbed onto the edge behind her head to grip something. “Can you go faster?” she asked. Kylo sped up his thrusts, pummeling her into the desk. “God, don't stop, right there, yes,” she gasped out when he changed the angle of his thrusts to hit her g-spot. Being the CEO and founder of a sex toy company, the man had better know where a woman's g-spot was located. “Kylo,” she moaned as he fucked her hard and fast. Pretty soon she was getting worried about the desk's ability to hold the two of them. She was laid flat out on it and he was ramming into her. The desk was creaking and groaning with each thrust.

Rey couldn't believe she was doing this. She blamed the alcohol she consumed before and after coming into the office. Ren must really be a lightweight if he only consumed five glasses of bourbon before becoming drunk. He let out a deep groan when she clenched around him. “Fuck,” he cursed and she clenched again. She was losing her virginity to her boss, in his office, on his desk.

“Kylo, I'm going to come again,” she moaned as he fucked her. Her pussy was going to be so sore in the morning from the onslaught of his cock. Each thrust soon got a moan out of her. “Uh, uh, uh, uh.” She could feel her clit was swollen again from the friction of his body rubbing against hers. 

“You going to come for me, baby?”

“Yes, I'm going to come,” she whimpered as he peppered kisses along her neck.

“Do you need to me pinch your clit?” he asked and she whimpered feeling him jut his hips into her. There was a setting on her vibrator like it. “Can you come with me just fucking you like this?” he asked and she gasped out as he kept her hands above her head and made no move to touch her clit.

“Kylo,” she moaned as he fucked her harder and faster, keeping her pressed onto the desk. One more jut of his hips and she was coming. She came hard, clamping down tight on his cock, causing him to falter in his thrusts, but he got back into them as she came in a sharp cry of ecstasy. “Kylo!” she cried out as he thrust a few more times, hard before he came, shooting his seedy release into the condom that protected her womb. She was glad for the latex around her boss' cock. She was up for a period soon. She felt his cock throbbing inside of her as he wound down and her with him. “Mr. Ren?” He had collapsed on top of her when he had finished. 

Kylo groaned as he sat up and he pulled out of her. She winced when he did and sat up when he got off of her. She watched him remove the condom and wrap it into a tissue before tossing it in the trashcan while he pulled up his pants. Just as she predicted, she came hard enough there was her cum on his desk. She was pretty sure she saw a tint of blood, too. She didn't think her hymen was still intact. Apparently it was. She gingerly got off the desk and pulled her dress down. Dry cleaning for this dress. She bent down and picked up her panties. “No, no, no, I'll keep those, if you don't mind.”

“These are my best panties, Mr. Ren. You will not be keeping these.” She pulled them back on and turned to look at her boss. “Happy Christmas, Mr. Ren. Enjoy your holiday.”

“You enjoy yours, Ms. Niima,” he said as she sauntered out of his office.

Rey didn't even remember what she was looking for in her office that night. She had straight up left, taking an UBER home.

She groaned as she thought of that night and how it made her clench right there in the exam room. The last thing she needed was her gynecologist to see her clench at the old memory of the greatest sex she ever had. The only greatest sex she ever had. Yeah, Kylo Ren took her virginity. At a Christmas party. In his office. On his desk. 

She was hoping to lose her virginity in a little more romantic way. Instead, she was a slut and slept with her boss in a drunkard tryst with most of their clothes still on. “Oh, God,” she moaned feeling herself clench again. 

The problem was Kylo Ren's cock was perfect. It fit into her like it was made to be put into her. She let out a sigh as she laid back on the exam table and stared at the ceiling. The memory of Kylo Ren was making her wet for her OB appointment. She didn't need that right now. Dr. Leia Organa Solo was highly recommended by her personal insurance caretaker, Phasma. “Dr. Solo is the best,” she said. Dr. Solo's practice took the insurance package Rey decided on and the nurse was able to squeeze her in during the first week the office was back open after the holidays.

There was a knock on the door and Rey straightened up. “Come in,” she said. The door opened and closed before a hand pulled the sheet covering it pulled it back. Rey gasped in shock, closing up her legs, seeing her boss, Kylo Ren, standing there before her in a white doctor's coat, a laptop on his arm and glasses on. Dammit, the glasses made him look even more gorgeous. “Mr. Ren?”

“Ms. Niima?” he asked, pushing his glasses up onto his head. He looked at his laptop to make sure the patient name was right. “You're my 9am appointment?”

“Uh, yeah, I, uh. I wasn't expecting you. I was expecting a Dr. Solo,” she said.

“That's me,” he said, showing her his work ID for the practice. “Dr. Benjamin Solo,” he chuckled. He put his laptop onto the stool where the nurse had hers and she had taken down all the information from Rey as she had asked her questions.

“What about the other Dr. Solo?”

“Dr. Leia Organa Solo? My mom?” he asked and she nodded. “She dropped the Solo when I started working here a few days to help with the patient load, to avoid confusion with female patients who prefer a female doctor.” And now Rey knew where he was on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It was a Thursday.

“Wait, you're a doctor? What about First Order of Pleasure?”

“Uh, First Order came after I became a doctor,” he said. “I was working on the west coast before I started the company, after I moved here while helping my mom with her practice. I only work two days now as apposed to five days when I first moved back.”

“And I happen to have my appointment on one of those two days,” she said and he chuckled, which caused her to clench.

“If you're uncomfortable with me being your doctor today, I can see if my godmother can see you instead, Dr. Holdo,” he said.

“No, that's not necessary,” she said. “You may be my boss, but you're a doctor, too. You can be professional, right?”

“Absolutely,” he said, pulling the curtain back to cover to door. “So, the nurse said this is your first gynecologic visit, like ever,” he said and Rey nodded.

“I, uh, got my period when I was 14 and my foster parent, if you want to call him that, didn't want to hear about my woman problems as he called them,” she said and he let out a sigh. “I had to go to the school nurse to get pads because he couldn't give me money that he would just spend on gambling or beer,” she said.

“Prick,” he quipped.

“He's dead, so you don't have to punch him in the face for me,” she joked and he chuckled, smiling. He had a gorgeous smile. 

“How is your period? Fairly regular? Your cramps manageable?” he asked and he went about typing on his laptop, bringing his glasses down onto his nose. 

“My period is fairly regular. Some times they're like one or two days off from my calculations,” she said and he nodded. “My cramps on the other hand. I get these lovely pre-menstral cramps about three days before my period is supposed to start and it hurts so bad and the over the counter pain medication just doesn't do enough for me.”

“Have you thought of going on birth control pills?” he asked. “They're more than just contraceptives, Rey. Birth control pills can also help manage with the pain when your period does come around and also does wonders for your skin,” he said and she chuckled.

“I hadn't thought of that,” she said.

“I'll prescribe some for you,” he said, typing it into his computer. “Okay, so this is your first OB visit. I should do a pap smear.” She nodded. “Um, let's start off easy,” he said as he laid out the sheet across her lap better before taking some gloves out of the box from the wall. “I'm going to do a breast exam,” he said putting his glasses up on his head. It pushed back his hair out of his face. “Okay, arms up and try to relax, okay?” he asked.

Rey let out a sigh as she put her arms up and Ben opened her robe. He didn't seem to react to her exposed breasts. But then again, he said he would be professional. He felt around her left breast first, moving his fingers in a circular motion first. 

“I never see you with glasses on at First Order,” she commented as he smoothed his fingers around on her breast.

“I don't normally wear glasses, but staring into a computer all day puts strain on my eyes,” he said. “You can do this simple exam in the shower too,” he said as he moved to her right breast. “Just make sure you check under your armpit too. There's breast muscles there,” he said and she nodded. “Okay, they feel perfect,” he said and she felt herself blushing. Ben cleared his throat as he sat on a stool. He reached back into the cabinet behind him and pulled out a plastic tool. The speculum that he was would be putting into her. “I need you scoot to the edge of the table and put your feet into the stirrups,” he said. Rey nervously cleared her throat as she scooted to the end of the table and she put her feet into the stirrups. There was no turning back now as Ben turned the exam light on and took a gander at her vagina. “No hair,” he commented.

“I do spa trips every month. I hate hair down there. Especially during my period. The blood gets clotted into the hair sometimes,” she said as he reached for the tool he was going to use on her.

“Okay, be glad these things are now plastic,” he said and she smiled. “These used to be metal, but I managed to convince my mother to use plastic now.” 

“Thank God,” she said and he chuckled. She felt herself clench at the sound of his laugh and she hoped to God he didn't see it being too busy opening the instrument he was about to put into her. 

“Okay, try to relax as I put this in,” he said.

“Okay,” she said. She only clenched once as he put the speculum into her vagina. She felt the instrument spread her out and she tensed up.

“Rey, I need you to relax, okay sweetheart?” he asked.

“Yeah, trying,” she said. 

“You have something you like to do?” he asked and it caught her off guard. He was trying to make small talk with her while examining her.

“I like to read,” she said.

“What are you reading now?” 

“I'm reading the Tudor series by Philippa Gregory,” she said.

“Which book are you on now?”

“The White Queen,” she said as the small talk got her to relax. “I also play my piccolo on my off time.”

“You were in the marching band?”

“I was in the Orchestra in college. Reading music became like a second nature to me,” she said and he chuckled. He made the tool spread out and she bit her lip as she felt it. 

“Well, your vagina is perfect. In fact, this is probably the most perfect vagina I've seen,” he said and she giggled. “Unfortunately, I see a bit of discharge,” he said.

“Is that bad?”

“Did you have a UTI recently?” he asked. “Urinary tract infection?”

“Uh, yeah, last week,” she said. “It was what prompted me to schedule the appointment. The First Order people recommended it after I get the UTI taken care of,” she said. That was the one thing about First Order she liked. They cared not only about a woman's pleasure, but about her health as well.

“I'm going to take a sample,” he said, standing up to get a swab from the counter top behind him. She felt the swab enter her and rubbed around her insides. She saw him put some of the sample on a slide. “I'm going to take this to a microscope and get a closer look at it,” he said as he removed his gloves. “Don't go anywhere,” he teased and she giggled. It didn't dawn on her that he didn't take out the speculum until he left the room and she moved her hips. 

“Oh, fuck,” she muttered. Ben wasn't gone for more than ten minutes. He came back, knocking on the door before coming back in.

“Oh, shit, I left the speculum in you,” he said as he sat down on the stool. “Sorry,” he said as he put some new gloves on and he removed the instrument from her.

“It was okay,” she said, “I barely felt it,” she said and he chuckled as he tossed it away. 

“So, you do have a yeast infection,” he said and she groaned. “It's all right. I'll prescribe an antibiotic to help fight it off. Okay, pelvic exam is next,” he said. 

“What?” she asked as she saw him put some lube on his fingers.

“Oh, I'm going to probe you with my fingers and make sure everything feels all right in there,” he said and she nodded. She let out a nervous sigh as she felt two of his fingers slip inside of her. His other hand felt around her belly as he probed her with his two fingers. Rey had to hold back a moan as she remembered the same fingers that were probing around brought her off on his desk a month earlier. “Everything feels good,” he said with a smile and she chuckled before she clenched and it caused him to freeze. “Um..”

“Oh, God, I'm sorry,” she said, turning red with embarrassment. 

“It's okay,” he said and he moved his fingers around again to feel the other side of her. “I don't feel any bumps,” he said and Rey gasped out when his thumb grazed her clit. “Oh, God, sorry, I...” She clenched down on his fingers again and she moaned.

“This is so embarrassing,” she said. She was trying real hard not to react to his touch, but it didn't help that she was remembering everything from the night.

“It doesn't have to be, Rey,” he said and she gasped out when he started to pump his fingers in and out of her. 

“You said you'd...(moan) be professional,” she moaned out.

“I can't help it. Ever since I walked in here, I could only think of our tryst in my office,” he said and she gasped out when he kissed her neck, at a pulse point he found that night a month ago. So, he did remember that night.

“Dr. Solo, I....”

“I had to do this to you that night, remember?” he asked and she moaned. “Had to get you nice and moist for my cock,” he said and she moaned. She felt her body betraying the morality of the situation. She came for an OB appointment and her doctor was currently bringing her off on an exam table. She was more naked today than she was a month ago. Ben grabbed one of her breasts and began to massage it slowly, pinching her nipple. 

“Wait...”

“You're almost there, sweetheart,” he said and she panted out a moan as she clenched around his fingers again. A third finger joined the two inside of her and they pumped in and out of her.

“What if someone comes in?” she asked between pants.

“I locked the door,” he said before kissing her. She groaned into the kiss as he circled his thumb around her clit. She was getting closer and closer and she was pretty loud when she came. Ben seemed to remember that because he took off his glove on his left hand with his teeth. She could feel herself approaching her orgasm, her toes curling in anticipation. 

“I'm going to come,” she moaned.

“Such a good girl for me,” he said. He pinched her clit, putting a hand over her mouth. She cried out her orgasm, his hand muffling her cry of ecstasy. The stirrups rattled as her legs shook throughout the orgasm. One last pinch and she came again, a sharp cry muffled against his hand. He removed his fingers from her vagina and removed the glove as he stood back from her. “So, everything looks good, Rey,” he said as she laid there in a post orgasmic state. “I'll prescribe not only the birth control, but the antibiotic for your yeast infection.”

“Uh, thanks,” she said as she sat up, taking her legs off the stirrups. She cleared her throat as she covered herself up.

“On one condition,” he said and she looked up at him. “Have dinner with me. Friday night.”

“This Friday? Like tomorrow Friday?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Okay, I guess,” she said.

“So, for your follow up visit,” he started to say.

“Follow up?”

“Yeah, to make sure the yeast infection is gone,” he said. “The antibiotic should take care of it in a day or two, but I am going to schedule a follow up visit, this time with my mother, to make sure it's cleared out, okay?”

“Okay,” she said. 

“And I recommend that you ask for Dr. Organa or Dr. Holdo from now on,” he said and she nodded. “Other than the yeast infection, your vagina is the picture of health,” he said and she chuckled. “We'll see you next week for a follow up and keep doing whatever it is you are doing for your vagina,” he said.

“Thank you,” she chuckled. Ben cleared his throat before leaving the room. 

Rey got dressed and went to check out. She didn't see Ben on her way to the check out desk. She got the date of her follow up so she could get it off from work. This one was on Friday, next week. By the time she got into the office, Ben had text her about their date Friday night. 

A date with her boss wasn't what Rey thought she would get out of her OB appointment. Yet it didn't stop her from going to the restaurant he had text her. How in the hell did he get her phone number? Right, from the form she filled out at his mother's practice. “Okay, I'm here,” she said as he stood up and held out a chair for her. Brownie points for him. 

“I hope you like Italian,” he said.

“I love it,” she said as she picked up the menu.

“Good,” he said. “I ordered some wine before you came,” he added.

“Thank you,” she said before nearly inhaling half of the wine. Ben just stared at her as she inhaled the wine in front of him.

“Wow, I have to take you out drinking with me.”

“Ah, remember? Drinking is what got us into this mess in the first place,” she said and he chuckled.

“Where have you been all my life?” he asked and she blushed.

The date was the best Rey had been on in a while. Ben was a complete gentlemen to her. Perhaps it was a good chance to bring up a touchy subject with him. “I didn't like the way you advertised the BB vibrator,” she said and his smile faltered.

“It's a vibrator, isn't it?” he asked. “I had the marketing people advertise it to women as a vibrator that...”

“It was meant for men, too, Ben,” she said and he looked up at her.

“What?” he chuckled.

“I designed BB for women and men,” she said with a smile.

“I didn't know that,” he said.

“I made a memo on my design.” 

“I saw it, but the vibrator did not look like it was something for men,” he said before going to take a sip of his wine.

“Because it couldn't wrap itself around your cock?” she asked and Ben nearly choked on his wine. “It can be used on men, Ben,” she said with a proud smirk.

“Prove it,” he said.

Ben let out a moan as Rey moved her BB vibrator along his balls. “Fuck,” he moaned. He felt himself open his legs more.

“Oh, good boy,” Rey said as she twisted the head to make it vibrate harder.

“Oh, fuck, Rey, I....” he gasped out, clawing at the sheets on her bed. She giggled as she moved the vibrator to under his scrotum and his voice rose several octaves. “Holy shit!” 

“Ready to cum?” she asked and he moaned.

“Fuck, yes,” he said and she grabbed his cock and began to pump it as she rotated the vibrator on him. “You are a fucking genius,” he groaned out and she smiled. He let out a girly sounding moan when she brought up the speed and then pushed a button. “Oh, fuck, is it rotating?” Ben asked. Indeed, the vibrating end was now rotating. “Shit, shit.”

“You can do it,” she said as she pumped his cock. Ben let out a shout of ecstasy as he came, his cock spurting out over his chest and stomach. He let out a low groan as he came down from his high and Rey turned the vibrator off.

“Okay, it's for me, too,” he said and she chuckled. She stood up and went into her bathroom to get a cloth to clean him up. He let out a moan as he felt a warm cloth clean his stomach. “You are brilliant,” he said and she chuckled.

“Thanks for that,” she said as she cleaned his stomach. 

“So, how are you feeling?”

“About?”

“The yeast infection,” he said.

“Oh, uh, I think it's clearing. I'm seeing less discharge on my panty liners.”

“That's good,” Ben said as she got off the bed and went through her closet to her bathroom. He cleared his throat as he pulled the sheet over to cover himself. She came back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. “I so want to fuck you right now,” he said and she chuckled as he raised up and kissed her. “We should wait until your yeast infection is completely cleared up.”

“My follow up is next week, with your mother,” she said. “I can call if she gives me the all clear.”

“I thought you had qualms about sleeping with the boss,” he said. 

“Not anymore. I took the time to look at the company's interoffice relations,” she said. “Apparently there isn't any. Even for sleeping with the boss,” she said and he chuckled. 

“First Order encourages romance, of all kinds,” he said and she smiled. “So, I can't fuck you, but I think I should return the favor,” he said picking up the BB vibrator. He turned on it's vibration mode and Rey laid back. She gasped out a moan when he ran it over her clit. 

“Oh, fuck,” she gasped out. 

“That's it, sweetheart,” he said. “Easy.” He brought up the speed of the vibrator and she gasped out, moaning. He widened her legs, grasping her ass with his hand.

“Shit,” she moaned. “Fuck,” she moaned. 

“Such a dirty mouth,” he said before bending down and kissing her breast. He licked her nipple, blowing on it. Rey moaned at the sensation, her nipple had hardened. Then Ben took it into his mouth and sucked on it. 

“Fuck, Ben,” she gasped out. She grasped his head, twirling his fingers through his hair. He turned the BB onto full on stunning vibrator before making it rotate. “Oh, fuck, Ben. I'm going to cum,” she said. He pressed the vibrator harder into her and she was gasping out moans. She cried out her orgasm and she felt herself squirt out. Ben let out a moan as he took the toy off of her. “Fuck, Ben, I don't think I could make myself cum that hard with the BB,” she said before sighing out.

“You're welcome,” he said before kissing her. “Can I stay?” he asked

“Sure,” she said.

When she woke up the next morning, Ben was making pancakes. “I didn't even know I still had pancake mix,” she said.

“Oh, these are from scratch,” he said.

“Wow,” she said as he put some on a plate for her. 

“That instant crap you have in your pantry is not pancake mix, by the way,” he said and she scoffed. 

“So, are we a thing now?” she asked as he sat at the table with her. “Cause, I would be okay with that,” she added.

“Dating the boss?” he asked. “You'd be okay with that?”

“I've already slept with him,” she said and he chuckled. “Though, I don't want your mother to know about us,” she said. “She's going to be knuckle deep in my vagina next Friday.”

“Right. At least, not until after the appointment,” he said. “So, if you're cleared for sex after your appointment,” he started to say and she laughed. “What?”

Rey's follow up appointment with Dr. Organa came faster than she thought. She spent the better part of the week working on a new vibrator design, so she was really busy. Ben would check in every night and on Wednesday, he brought take out down to her office when he found out she was still there after he had left.

She let out a sigh as she found herself in a pink cloth gown again, with a paper cover over her lap again. Her boyfriend's mother was going to come through that door any second and look at her vagina. The same vagina Ben had his fingers in last night when he brought her off a second time before she gave him the best blow job he ever had. His words, not hers. There was a knock on the door and Rey sat up as Dr. Leia Organa came into with a smile. “Hello, Rey,” she said.

“Hello, Dr. Organa,” she said. 

“I'm to understand you're here for a follow up? You had a yeast infection last week at your appointment with Dr. Solo?”

“Yes, he wanted to make sure it was gone,” she said. “I noticed less discharge on my panty liners, but he wanted to be safe,” she said.

“That's my boy,” she said and she chuckled. “I also heard that you mistook him for me when making the appointment?”

“Yeah, I thought you were Dr. Solo at first,” Rey said as Leia got some gloves on. 

“He was okay, though, right? Most women are uncomfortable with a male doctor seeing their lady parts,” she said.

“He was very professional. I, uh, work at First Order as an engineer,” she said and she chuckled. “Imagine my surprise when my boss came through that door last week and I, well, needless to say, he was very professional,” Rey said. Until of course he brought her off with his fingers. His really large fingers.

“Benjamin does have a way with women,” Leia said and Rey chuckled. “All right, dear. Let's see if you tackled the infection,” she said. Rey brought her legs up and put them into the stirrups for Leia to see her vagina. “Well, Ben said you were well groomed down here,” she said bringing the light down.

“He said that?” she asked.

“Oh, don't worry, sweetie,” Leia said as she took the specculum from the tray and put some lube on it. “All right, take a deep breath as I put this in.” Rey took in a breath as her boyfriend's mother inserted the specculum into her and opened it. “I am not seeing any discharge, Rey.”

“That sounds good,” she said. She really wanted to have sex with Ben again.

“I'm going to take some samples here,” she said and Rey felt the swabs inside of her. Leia put the sample on a slide and removed the specculum. “Stay put,” she said as she left the exam room.

Ten minutes later, Rey was getting dressed with a clean bill of health for her vagina. “Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?” Leia asked.

“I do,” she said. “He's great, actually. When I told him about my yeast infection, he refrained from jumping me until I healed up.”

“Excellent,” Leia said with a smile.

“He's going to be really excited for tonight,” she said.

“Are you taking the birth control pills we prescribed to you?”

“I am, but he always suits up,” Rey said pulling on her coat.

“A good boyfriend,” Leia said. “Well, if it doesn't work out, I can tell you, my son is single,” she said with a wink before leaving the exam room.

Ben looked up hearing the knock on the door and he saw Rey stick her head in. She had files in her hand as if showing his secretary she was there on business. He motioned with his fingers for her to come into the office and she did. She closed the door and locked it, glad that his blinds were already closed and she didn't have to do it. She loosened a few buttons before turning around and saw Ben was busy with his phone call. Something about Vogue magazine. It sounded like he was talking to Anna Wintour herself. Ben looked up to see her blouse undone and she leaned forward on his desk. His eyes went straight down her blouse to her black lace bra. “Yeah, Anna, that sounds fantastic,” he said and he chuckled. Rey felt herself clench at his laugh. “I look forward to it. Yeah, next week, 9 am,” he said. “Thanks again,” he said.

“Vogue?”

“They want to do a piece on the company. Someone's coming here to interview me,” he said and she chuckled.

“Congratulations,” she said and he smiled.

“So, the appointment went well this morning?” he asked.

“No more infection,” she said and he slowly got up from his chair, taking off his jacket. “I, uh, brought this so your secretary would think I was here on business.”

“How is that new design coming?” he asked.

“Coming along,” she said. “I need to make some changes and see what R&D thinks,” she said as he came up behind her. His hands smoothed over her ass.

“Hmm, I don't feel any panty lines,” he said.

“That's cause I'm not wearing any,” she said and he moaned as he reached up in front of her and unbuttoned her blouse the rest of the way. His hands molded onto his lace covered breasts and she moaned out. She began to raise up her skirt as he pushed what was in the middle of his desk to the side. 

“Are you wet?” he asked and she moaned when he reached up into her and found her folds wet. She spread out her legs, opening herself to him. “Fuck, you are,” he said. She gasped out when he pressed her forward onto his desk and hiked up her skirt over her ass. “Been thinking about this all morning, sweetheart,” he said.

“Me, too,” she gasped out when he started to undo his belt. He reached into the same box he did that night of the Christmas party and got a condom out. He tore it up as his pants and underwear fell to the floor and rolled the condom onto his cock. 

“Fuck, I'm so hard, Miss Niima,” he said and she moaned as she reached up and held onto the edge of the desk. “Wanna feel how hard, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” she said and he licked his lips as he lined himself up to her. They both moaned when he entered her slick cavern. “Mr. Ren,” she gasped out as he kept going until he bottomed out in her.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped out. She moaned, clenching around him and he had to stave himself off so he wouldn't cum right there. He started a steady pace, easing his cock in and out of her channel. “Fuck, you feel so good, sweetheart,” he said and she moaned. He kept his hands on her hips, holding her in place on his desk. She moaned feeling him move in and out of her.

“Mr. Ren,” she gasped out, clenching down. Ben let out a moan, bending his head back before thrusting harder into her and faster. 

“You were made for my cock, weren't you, Miss Niima?” he asked and she cried out when he began to hit the g spot inside of her.

“Yes, sir,” she gasped out. She widened her legs more and she felt him shift into her more. “Fuck.”

“Miss Niima, you are a naughty girl coming in here with no panties on,” he said and he slapped her ass. Rey cried out. The desk groaned with the movement of his hips. “Are you a naughty girl, Miss Niima?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” she gasped out before moaning when she smacked her ass again. “Fuck, yes, sir. I'm naughty,” she said. She clenched around his cock and he groaned out. He smacked her ass a third time and she moaned out, clenching around his cock. “Fuck,” she groaned. “Mr. Ren.”

“So wet for me like that night of the Christmas party,” he groaned as he jutted into her. 

“Yes, sir. Only for you,” she gasped out. Ben groaned as he reached underneath them and his abnormally large fingers found her swollen clit. “Ah, Mr. Ren, fuck,” she moaned. 

“Are you ready to cum, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. I'm ready to cum,” she said as he fucked her hard.

“Not going to be able to sit at this desk anymore without thinking about this,” he groaned as he rubbed her clit to the timing of his thrusts. Rey gasped out as she felt her orgasm, her body responding to his touch. 

“I'm going to cum,” she cried out. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as her whole body went numb. She cried out as she came, her muscles clenching around Ben's cock. He groaned as he thrust harder, pinching her clit and she felt her orgasm get more intense. Her body react, her legs shook and she felt her release, squirting around his fingers, his cock, onto the floor underneath his desk. “Fuck,” she moaned as he didn't let up, still rubbing her clit. She came again, squirting more as she clenched down on him. Ben let out a groan before holding his hips into her as he came into the condom. 

“Fuck,” he gasped out. Rey gasped out when he literally collapsed on top of her and they breathed out together, calming down. “Fuck. It think that was better than the last time on my desk,” he said and she chuckled.

“I hope they didn't hear us out there,” she said.

“My office is sound proof,” he said and she sighed out in relief. His intercom beeped and he picked up his phone, still inside of her. “Hello?” he asked.

“Mr. Ren, I have your mother on line two,” his secretary said.

“Uh, yeah, tell her I'll be right with her. I'm finishing up a meeting with Miss Niima,” he said and Rey stifled a giggle behind her hand.

“Of course, sir,” Bant said. Ben hung up the phone and slowly pulled out of Rey. She moaned at the loss as she heard the thunk of the condom when he tossed it into the trash.

“You all right?” he asked and she chuckled as she stood up on shaky legs. 

“Yeah, that was just really intense,” she said and he chuckled before kissing her. He helped her straighten up before getting himself decent. She cleared her throat before picking up her files and looked to see the carpet underneath his desk. “You might have a story for the cleaning people.”

“I don't care. See you tonight? Seven o'clock?”

“Same restaurant?” she asked and he nodded.

“Okay,” she said before rising up to kiss him. He moaned when she palmed his still recovering cock and she headed to the door.

“Actually, I want you to come to my place,” he said.

“Okay,” she said before unlocking the door and leaving his office. He picked up his phone and pushed the button for line two.

“Hello, mother,” he said.

Rey was a vision in green when he opened his door. “Wow,” he said before looking down at his own attire. “I, uh, I'm under dressed,” he said. He wore slacks and a t-shirt and he was barefoot. He stepped to the side to let her in and closed the door behind her. “Hope you're hungry.”

“Starving,” she said and he took her shawl from her and hung it up. 

“Do you mind if I get a little more dressed up?”

“Sure,” she said. He gave her a glass of wine and a kiss before heading to his bedroom. Rey took the time to look around his penthouse. It was three times bigger than her apartment. She was busy looking at his pictures, she didn't hear him coming back from his bedroom. He cleared his throat and she turned around. The man loved the color black and it looked so good on him. Black slacks, button down shirt and an over coat. “Wow, I think you caught up with me,” she said and he chuckled.

“I made Italian, knowing how much you love it,” he said and she smiled. His lasagna practically melted in her mouth. 

“Oh, my God, this is fantastic,” she said.

“My mother's recipe,” he said.

“So, she did teach you something other than to be a doctor,” she said and he smiled.

“She also taught me to be a gentleman.”

“You were far from a gentleman this afternoon,” she said and he smiled.

“You asked for it,” he said, taking a sip of his wine and she chuckled. “So, my mother called me to talk about you,” he said.

“Oh, God, did you guys talk about my perfect vagina?” she asked and he chuckled. 

“Hey, your vagina is perfect,” he said. “My cock slides right into it,” he said and she giggled, turning red. “No, she wanted to see if I knew you had a boyfriend,” he said and she chuckled. “I told her I did. I wasn't disappointed,” he said. “I think she was thinking of setting us up until you told her.”

“Oh, is this a common occurrence?”

“Do you know how many of her female patients she has set me up with since I moved back?” he asked and she chuckled. “And she's always saying, her cervix is healthy or her vagina is perfect. Her uterus is nice and ripe,” he said and she hollered out laughter.

“She says that?” she asked.

“She wants grandchildren and being that I am her only child, I am her only hope for them,” he said and she chuckled. “I can find dates on my own,” he said. “One practically fell into my lap,” he commented and she smiled.

“Are you hoping to get laid tonight, Dr. Solo?” she asked.

“I was kind of hoping,” he said. “I wanted to do something tonight,” he said.

“What are we waiting for?” she asked.

Instead of taking her to his bedroom, he took her to one of the other rooms on the other side of the penthouse. He opened the door and to her shock, there was an exam room table in it. “Are you suggesting I get on there and we have sex like I'm at the doctor's office?” she asked.

“I wanted to act out what I wanted to do when I walked into that exam room.”

“Have you always had this in here?” she asked.

“It's just came yesterday,” he said. “Do you have any idea how much it is to express mail an exam table here?” he asked.

“No,” she said.

“It's a lot,” he said and she chuckled. “Are you willing to give it a go?” he asked.

“Sure, why not?”

“Well, then, Ms. Niima,” he said pulling out a hospital gown. “Please change into this,” he said. Rey removed her shoes and pulled down the straps of her dress. It pooled to the floor and to Ben's delight, she wore nothing underneath it. “Wow, you came prepared,” he said. She took the robe and slipped it on, tying it shut. “Up you go,” he said, patting the exam table. She sat herself up onto it and laid back on it. He sat down on a stool and wheeled himself closer. “I'm going to have to ask you to scoot to the end of the table, Ms Niima and put your feet into the stirrups,” he said. 

“Of course, Dr. Solo,” she said as he put a paper sheet over her lap. She put each other foot into a stirrup and he cleared his throat as she bent her knees to scoot to the edge of the table. 

“Let's start off simple. I'm going to do a breast exam,” he said.

“Okay,” she said as he untied her gown and pushed it open. She put her arms up like she did that day they officially met and his hands went to work on her breasts. She moaned as he fingers pinched her nipples and she gasped out in fake surprise. “Dr. Solo, is this a new technique?” she asked.

“Why, yes it is,” he said. “As is this,” he added before bending down and taking a nipple into his mouth. Rey let out a moaned as he suckled her nipple like a newborn and then kissed his way across to the other one.

“It's a little unorthodox, Dr. Solo,” she moaned out.

“Just being thorough, Ms Niima,” he said before kissing her neck. He circled her nipples with his thumbs as kissed his way to her mouth. She moaned into their kiss as he reached up and to her surprise, he restrained her wrists. “Okay?” he asked and she nodded. “Well, the breast exam is done. Now for the fun part,” he said and she felt herself clench in anticipation. He raised up the stirrups before sitting on the stool. She was completely exposed to him. “Well, well. Looks like someone doesn't like hair,” he said.

“No, I don't,” she said.

“This perfectly pink clit looks so good I could eat it,” he said before he dove in. Rey gasped out feeling his lips on her clit. 

“Dr. Solo,” she gasped out before moaning as he suckled her sex organ. “Fuck,” she said, her hips moving. She felt his hands grasp her to hold her down. Her toes curled in pleasure as he began licking her folds before tonguing her, deep. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” she cried. 

“You taste so good, Ms. Niima,” he said before diving back in. She cried out when bit down on her clit before sucking it back into her mouth.

“Shit, I'm going to cum,” she said, hating that his mouth was bringing her off that quickly. She cried out as she came and he let out a soft moan. God, she hoped she didn't squirt into his eye. “Fuck, sorry, if I got you,” she said. 

“Nope, you didn't,” he said and she breathed out as he sat back onto the stool. “All right, now, let's how many times,” he said.

“How many times?” she asked.

“How many times I can make you cum,” he said and she whimpered. He brought out something that looked like a specculum, but it was black. 

“What is that?”

“This is the latest out of R&D. I said to them, make something for women like the specculum, so they never forget about the OB appointments.” She chuckled nervously. “It's not out on the market yet. This is the first prototype and you are going to be the first to try it out.”

“Okay,” she said as he put some lube onto it. It looked bigger than the regular specculum. 

“All right, Ms Niima, I am going to need you to relax as I put this into you,” he said.

“Of course, doctor,” she said before breathing out. She let out a moan when he pressed it into her. 

“Easy,” he said as he pushed it into her. “Fuck, it's sliding right into you, sweetheart,” he said and she moaned, clenching onto it. She moaned out once it was all the way into her.

“Fuck,” she said.

“It hasn't even stretched you out yet,” he said.

“What?” she asked before gasping out when he hit a button. “Oh, God,” she squealed. It vibrated as it slowly spread her open. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she gasped out. “Ben, it feels good,” she whimpered.

“I know, sweetheart. You're handling it very well,” he said. It stopped opening, but it kept vibrating. It was a constant vibration as he kept hold of the handle to keep it on her. Right where her clit were little round bumps that pulsed around it. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Ben,” she said as he inserted another dildo through the opening of the vibrator. 

“This is the second part of it, Ms. Niima,” he said as he slid the dildo into her opened vagina between the vibrating blades. 

“Fuck, oh, God,” she moaned. It also vibrated. Her lower body was numb and she felt another orgasm coming. “Fuck, I'm going to cum again,” she said.

“That's the idea,” he said, turning up the vibration to the highest setting. Rey felt her body react and she screamed out, her vision turning white as she came hard. She knew she squirted when she heard Ben moaned out and she heard it splash onto the floor.

“Fuck, Ben!” she cried out as the dildo expelled from her body and he pulled out the vibrator. 

“Fuck, that was amazing, Rey,” he said as she whimpered, her vagina pulsing.

“Shit,” she gasped out. 

“You okay?” he asked and she nodded her head. “Good, because we are only half way through your appointment,” he said and she moaned. “Now, this next part is just to focus on your clitoris,” he said. He got a round vibrator that was plugged into the wall. “Let's see if you squirt from just clitoral stimulation,” he said, turning it on. She whimpered as he brought it down and rested it on her clit. She moaned out, still sensitive from her last climax. 

“Dr. Solo,” she groaned and he moved it around in a circle. Her legs shook, shaking the stirrups and he chuckled. The next setting was faster and she moaned out. “Shit.” She felt her vagina becoming engorged from the stimulation of her clitoris. She moaned out when Ben turned on the next setting.

“Can you take the highest setting, Rey?” he asked. He turned it on and she gasped out as he moved the vibrator over her clit. She moaned out as he moved it around in a circle.

“Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh.”

“Tell me when you're going to come, Ms. Niima,” he said.

“I'm gonna cum,” she cried out before she did, her juices squirting out, legs jostling the stirrups as her pleasure rocked through her body.

“Fuck,” Ben said before pulling the vibrator away from her. He turned it off and stood up from the stool. “All right, I think you're ready for the final part of the exam,” he said as he undid his belt. She clenched up as he pushed them down. “The pelvic exam,” he said and she moaned, seeing his cock. He took off his shirt too, getting completely naked. He raised up the exam table a little and got up on the foot stand on the end of it. “In order for the exam to be authentic, I need to forgo a condom.”

“Okay,” she said as he lubed up his cock. Her period was already done and she had started taking the birth control pills. He lined himself up to her folds and eased into her. “Dr. Solo,” she moaned out. He moaned with her as he kept easing into her. Once up to the hilt, she felt him twitch when she clenched down on him. 

“Fuck, I'm not going to last,” he said. He pulled back to almost the tip before pushing back into her. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he said and she moaned out. She felt him pull back again and this time he started to thrust earnestly into her. She felt him cup her ass with his hands and began to fuck her hard and fast. “Your vagina feels perfect, Ms Niima,” he said and she gasped out when he pulled her legs out of the stirrups. “Wrap them around my waist,” he said and she did, tightening them around him. “Fuck, that's so good,” he said. “You were made just for me,” he gasped out and she cried out a moan when he changed angles and began hitting her cervix with each hard, rapid thrust into her.

“Fuck, Ben, yes, yes, right there,” she cried out. She didn't even need him to touch her clit. The rubbing of their bodies together was enough. The only sounds coming from him were deep, guttural moans and gasps as he fucked her. She could hear the slapping of their hips together as he fucked her. She could hear the sounds of the lube and her slickness as he rapidly worked his cock in and out of her. She clenched his cock and he groaned loudly against her neck. 

“Rey, I'm going to cum,” he said and she moaned out, feeling herself coming too. She moaned out her orgasm as her vagina and legs clenched around him. Ben groaned deep as he did a deep thrust before he came in a strangled cry as he came. His hot seedy release shot into her and she felt it hit her inside cavern. “Fuck,” he cursed as he finished cumming. 

“Fuck,” she gasped out. She felt him undo her wrists and she gasped out when he lifted her off the exam table. He carried her across the penthouse to his bedroom and laid down on the bed. “Ben,” she whined as he pulled out of her.

“It's okay, sweetheart,” he said as he pulled the covers over them. She felt sleep coming really fast and she curled against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

It was well into Saturday morning when she came to and found herself alone in Ben's bedroom. She heard voices and she sat up hearing Leia's voice. “So, when do I meet her?”

“Mom, we've only been together for a week,” Ben said.

“Judging from the looks of things, you had her over last night,” she said. Rey wrapped herself with the sheet and headed over to the door. 

“I did,” he said. “I made your lasagna,” he added and Leia chuckled. “She loved it, by the way.”

“What's her name?”

“I'm telling you that, yet,” Ben said.

“Why not?”

“Because, you know her,” he said.

“I do,” Leia said before Rey saw him gently nudging his mother to the front door. “Wait, how do I know her? Is it one of my female patients I've been trying to hook you up with?” she asked.

“Good bye, mother. I will see you for dinner on Sunday,” he said as he ushered her out. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, sweetie,” Leia said. Once the front door closed, Rey came out of the bedroom.

“Oh, hey,” he said with a smile before kissing her softly. “Sleep okay?” he asked and she nodded.

“You think she will figure out who I am?” she asked.

“Give her a few months. She'll figure it out.”

Several months later.......

Ben was looking over sales from the last month since the new Falcon vibrator that Rey created came out when his phone buzzed and he picked it up without looking who the text was from. When he looked down, he chuckled with a smile. Two words.

It's Rey!

The End


End file.
